


Stepping- cronaca di una storia irrelale

by MirajaneScarlet



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirajaneScarlet/pseuds/MirajaneScarlet
Summary: Monkey D. Rufy era tutto tranne che vergine, sapeva benissimo dove mettere le mani e cosa fare in quei momenti lì. Aveva dimostrato molte volte in quei tanti incontri sempre casuali che aveva una certa esperienza in fatto di come si baciava o come si faceva sesso, contrariamente a come si poteva immaginare, e non credeva già più né a cicogne e né di cavoli o di api.[LawLuffy]





	Stepping- cronaca di una storia irrelale

  
**Frist step: a Strange case**

   
   
Trafalgar Law e Monkey D. Rufy erano rivali e agguerriti sostenitori della propria vittoria per il trono di Re dei pirati.  
Peccato che l’unica lotta che si fosse vista era quella delle loro lingue.  
“Mmmh…”  
Ma ero solo uno stupido _caso_ , sissignori.  
Com’era un _caso_ che fossero approdati sulla stessa isola lo stesso giorno; era stato il fato a volere che sì incontrassero nel posto più isolato, silenzioso e schifosamente romantico di tutta la città.  
Il Doc strappò via quell’inutile camicia rossa e prese a tormentare ogni piccolo centimetro di quella pelle così deliziosa.  
“Aah”  
Anche i suoi gemiti erano sempre così deliziosi.  
Non c’erano dubbi,  si _odiavano a morte._  
   
Improvvisamente Cappello di paglia buttò a terra l’altro, sentenziando che era _troppo_ vestito. Fu il suo turno di tortura, preferendo una più che “ _casta”_ zona del corpo _._  
Rufy iniziò a baciare il collo del moro utilizzando quella sua piccola lingua come…a beh, non sapeva dire come, ma sicuramente molto bene; perché andava a segno ogni fottuta volta.  
“Shshishi…” rise mentre Law era intento a sbottonare i suoi pantaloni con mani leggermente tremanti.  
“Che cosa hai da ridere?”  
“Sei lento…” esclamò con quelle gemme nere che aveva al posto degli occhi sempre fissi nei suoi.  
Law, benché lungi dal volerlo a mettere, rimaneva sempre sorpreso da quel suo modo di prendere tutto così serenamente e ingenuamente e, nonostante questo, essere sexy e sensuale da far quasi paura.  
Tutto di quel corpo dall’apparenza esile e minuto, di quel viso piccolo e di quei grandi occhi che si ritrovava, dava l’impressione di un bambino puro e incontaminato.  
Monkey D. Rufy era tutto tranne che vergine, sapeva benissimo dove mettere le mani e cosa fare in quei momenti lì.  Aveva dimostrato molte volte in quei tanti incontri sempre _casuali_ che aveva una certa esperienza in fatto di come si baciava o come si faceva sesso, contrariamente a  come  si poteva immaginare, e non credeva già più né a cicogne e né di cavoli o di api.  
Si era aspettato inoltre che qualcuno gli avesse insegnato come fare, un amante più grande che gli aveva fatto da guida… ma anche no. Era tutta farina del suo sacco e gli veniva così naturale.  
Se accettava di stare sempre “sotto” era per via del frutto che lo agevolava molto in quel _senso_ , ma, di fatto, era tutto fuorché passivo.  
Gli piaceva per questo: Capello di paglia sapeva quello che voleva e conosceva il modo per ottenerlo , sempre e comunque.  
Proprio come lui.  
“Volgiamo andare al dunque, allora?” chiese malizioso catturando le sue labbra in un bacio languido.  
L’altro non si fece cogliere alla sprovvista, ricambiò il bacio senza ombra d’imbarazzo, come se quella fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
***  
Il doc rimase disteso osservando l’altro rivestirsi, come se non fosse successo nulla, o come se invece di aver fatto sesso avessero passato il tempo a giocare a carte.  
“Ah, bene!”  
“Ho una gran fame!”  
Il Doc sbuffò, alzandosi a sua volta con un veloce scatto, afferrò la sua maglia e il suo cappello prima di rispondere.  
“Pensi sempre a mangiare tu?” chiese.  
“Ho bisogno di energie, no?”  
“Per la prossima avventura!” specificò subito dopo.  
Ebbe la malsana idea di chiedersi perché fosse tanto attratto da un tipo come quello, sapendo bene che non una risposta non c’era.  
Più ci pensava, più si arrovellava meno ne veniva a capo.  E, più tentava di fuggire, più sentiva l’esigenza di toccare quella pelle di gomma che odorava di carne.  
Rufy lo salutò con un enorme sorriso prima di allontanarsi di corsa per sfamare il suo stomaco.  
Evitò accuratamente anche di chiedersi perché l’altro accettava quella strana relazione, perché avrebbe potuto perderci la testa.  
Law osservò il giovane scomparire tra la folta vegetazione più veloce di un razzo, stranito da quella situazione che non aveva nulla di razionale.  
Che cosa nascondeva quel sorriso così sincero? Probabilmente nulla di quanto sapesse lui o tutti quelli che giravano intorno a Capello di paglia, niente che il rubberman sapesse e che nascondesse di proposito.  
Tuttavia, c’era in lui una forza del tipo raro  difficile da  incontrare tutti i giorni, la quale  spingeva la gente dove quel pazzo voleva andare.  
Che fosse per salvargli la pelle, o farci sesso, o qualsiasi altra cosa,  Rufy era una la calamita, la forza trainate che spingeva tutto su di sé.  
Law si rivestì pensando che, in fondo, non aveva tutta quest’importanza, poiché quella sarebbe stata la loro ultima volta.  
Oh, come no.

 

   
 

**Second step: Eventualità**

   
   
“ _Ho detto di No…”_  
_“Perché?”_  
_“Mi pare ovvio perché…”_  
_“Non capisco . . .”_  
_Law tratteneva per la collottola Capello di paglia costringendo l’altro a rimanere a una certa distanza da lui._  
_Questo perché sarebbe bastato un nulla per farlo capitolare._  
_“I nemici non fanno l’amore  tra di loro…”_  
_“ …Combattono uno contro l’altro.” Precisò risoluto._  
   
***  
   
   
Come arrivò a chiedersi quante persone potessero essere andate a letto con Rufy non lo sapeva, eppure, seduto al bancone del pub, fece un conto su tutti le possibili partner di Mugiwara boy, trovando tutto molto irritante.  
Non c’entrava nulla il fatto che il citato cappello di paglia stesse accettando le avances dal primo venuto, o almeno così pareva, a poche centinai di metri da lui.  
Altrimenti, non si spiegherebbe come quello potesse rimanere a una tale vicinanza da Rufy, senza ricevere un sonoro ceffone.  
Si consolava nel vedere che nemmeno gamba nera e il cacciatore di pirati gradivano tale comportamento.  
I due Mugiwara avrebbero disintegrato dal nulla quel tizio, perciò era assolutamente normale che quella scena suscitasse nervosismi tra i presenti.  
   
La verità era che moriva dalla gelosia.  
“Ma tu mi hai detto di no!” Esclamò stupito Rufy quando, senza farsi vedere, lo aveva afferrato e spinto in un  angolo pretendendo  spiegazioni.  
Gli spiegò, cercando di rimanere calmo, che aveva detto di no solo perché loro erano  avversari  e non andavano a letto insieme.  
Rufy, non sembrò afferrare il problema e gonfiando le guance come un bimbo di sei anni,  borbottò:  
“Appunto … siccome non volevi più stavo valutando l’idea….”  
Stava valutando l’idea?!  L’idea di cosa? Non poteva credere che Capello di paglia potesse essere così … non ci poteva credere.  
Sembrava sempre così limpido, capire tutto di lui era l’unica cosa di cui si poteva stare certi: un tipo semplice, allegro, alquanto stupido e molto irresponsabile. Invece era imprevedibile, quasi imperscrutabile  
Forse, iniziò a pensare mentre lo prendeva per la vita magra, non era lui che si nascondeva o si mostrava per quello che non era, ma erano gli altri a guardarlo in maniera sbagliata.  
Si riappropriò di quelle labbra morbide che irragionevolmente considerava sua proprietà, entrando senza premesso con la lingua per assaggiare e mordere tutto quello che poteva.  
Rufy rispose al bacio in un modo che il medico definì entusiasta: avvicinò il suo corpo così tanto da incollarsi al suo e circondando il collo con le braccia e le gambe alla vita.  
Una sensuale danza di lingue che arrivò a durare quasi tre minuti dopo dei quali furono costretti a separarsi per mancanza di ossigeno.  
“Sei strano, sai?”  
Law grugnì rendendosi conto di quanto poco potesse essere risoluto nelle decisioni che prendeva.  
In quel momento non gli interessava sentire nulla, a parte quelle labbra rosse e livide dischiuse per lui.  
In fondo perché mai privarsi di un simile piacere?  
Rufy prese a baciarli il collo e la giugulare, succhiando e mordendo in quei punti che -come diavolo sapesse quali- in cui la pelle era più sensibile.  
Al diavolo tutto!  
Nascosto nell’incavo del collo del amante , Mugiwara Boy sorrise.  
   
_***_  
   
   
_“Namiiiiiiii!”_  
_“Che c’è?” chiese esasperata._  
_“Come si fa per riconquistare una persona?”_  
_La ragazza si voltò sorpresa dalla domanda, o forse da chi era stato a porla. Si aspettava di sentire i soliti lamenti su quando fossero sbarcati nuovamente._  
_Fu sorpresa._  
_Un pensiero le venne, ma lo scacciò subito: si trattava pur sempre di Rufy._  
_“Beh, cosa intendi?”_  
_“Quello che ho detto!”_  
_“Idiota! Intendevo dire perché si è allontanata! L’hai ferita?”_  
_Il capitano sembrò pensarci un momento  prima di rispondere No._  
_“Allora perché si è allontana?”_  
_“Motivi stupidi! Allora cosa si deve fare in questi casi?”_  
_Nami esasperata e anche un po’ sconcertata, rispose con la prima cosa che le veniva in mente soltanto per liberarsi di lui e poter continuare a disegnare in santa pace._  
_“ Si può provare a farla ingelosire.”_  
   
 

**Third step -I tuoi sanno?**

“I tuoi sanno?”  
Non che gli interessasse che suoi compagni sapessero della loro relazione, quella domanda era per semplice conversazione.  
Dopotutto i suoi compagni sapevano facendo  finta di non sapere: gli affari privati del capitano erano appunto _privati._  
La sensazione, assolutamente non gradevole, che Law aveva sui Mugiwara è che fossero completamente ignari dell’attività sessuale del loro capitano.  
Avrebbero preso male la cosa,  forse avrebbero rinchiuso il capitano convinti che fosse stato plagiato, costretto, violentato.  
“Boh”  
Law scoppiò a ridere, consapevole che da uno come Rufy non avrebbe potuto aspettarsi una risposta sensata neanche per tutto l’oro del modo.  
“Adesso che ci penso…non credo.” Continuò.  
“Dire Boh o non credo sono la stessa cosa.”  
L’altro si mosse irritato da tante domande, non perché gli dessero fastidio, ma più che altro lo costringevano a stare a pensare a una risposta e non gli andava.  
Non si era posto il problema, non gli interessava sapere se fossero informati o no, a lui quel tipo attraeva un sacco, e gli piaceva fare quelle cose con lui. Stop.  
Perché farsi quelle stupide domande? Siccome Rufy non era il tipo da peli sulla lingua glielo chiese, con la sua proverbiale schiettezza e nella maniera più semplice lasciando Law senza parole.  
Non gli interessava per davvero sapere se i Mugiwara conoscevano gli sviluppi, o la stessa esistenza della loro relazione. Non di certo almeno, e quel suo chiedere disinteressato appariva più come le ansie di un giovane che teme i genitori della sua innamorata.  
Molto patetico.  
“Tsk…pura curiosità!” riuscì a rispondere.  
“ Stupisce che un baka come te possa fargliela sotto il naso!” continuò.  
“Io non nascondo niente, mica!” rispose  allora indignato.  
Si accarezzò istintivamente la cicatrice del petto pensando che se Ace fosse ancora in vita, per Law sarebbe stato tutto molto più doloroso. Ace massacrava tutti quelli che osavano toccare Rufy, e per “Toccare” intendeva in tutti i sensi possibili e immaginabili.  Era una cosa che non capiva, ma sembrava che i suoi compagni avessero di lui la stessa immagine che aveva suo fratello, senza accorgersene si allungò verso l’amante in modo tale da avvicinare i loro visi che quasi si scontrarono.  
“Pensi che dovrei dirglielo?”  
Law sussultò dalla sorpresa non aspettandosi nulla del genere da Rufy.  Provò a immaginare la possibilità che Mugi-boy potesse confessare la loro relazione ma ciò che venne fuori dal suo cervello fu una scenetta comica che  lo fecero scoppiare a ridere.  
“Perché me lo chiedi?”  
“In ogni caso, non ne ho la più pallida idea, sono i tuoi compagni, mica i miei.”  
Voleva apparire disinteressato alla faccenda -e un po’ era così-, in fondo le cose andavano benissimo anche come erano.  
Rufy ci rifletté sopra per circa cinque secondi prima di lasciare correre la questione: non era niente di così importante, no?

   
Four step:  misteri

   
Trovarono il capitano ore dopo, in un piccolo chiosco in cui vendevano roba da mangiare completamente assorbito nella sua attività preferita.  
Nami sbuffò; Usopp, esasperato, scosse la testa; Chopper e Brook corsero incontro al capitano per fargli compagnia in quel piacevole passatempo; Sanji e Zoro nulla, troppo intenti a litigare fra loro; infine Robin e Franky rimasero a fissare il ragazzo di gomma perplessi.  
Era normale per Rufy correre verso l’avventura o qualsiasi cosa attirasse la sua attenzione, era altrettanto normale che il suo stomaco si svegliasse improvvisamente e chiedesse al suo proprietario di fermarsi nel primo posto per trovare del cibo.  
Tutto era nella più sconvolgente normalità, ma risultavano strane quelle fughe che il loro amato capitano metteva in atto da qualche tempo appena atterrato nella nuova isola che visitavano e ancora più sorprendente come quel comportamento non avveniva in tutte le isole in cui approdavano bensì solo in alcune di esse, il più delle volte proprio quelle più strategiche in cui incontrassi con qualche alleato pirata.  
Robin pensava che più che fughe quelli fossero appuntamenti: un’idea che ormai era più che evidente, nonostante il desiderio del resto della ciurma di ignorare una verità scomoda, dato che Rufy improvvisamente conosceva il nome delle isole più vicine – guarda caso quelle in cui poi spariva per ore se non giorni interi- e che voleva andare a visitare proprio quelle, e nessun’altra.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo in direzione del Cyborg che, pensandola  esattamente come lei, stava decidendo se parlare o rimanere zitto. Era il più grande lì, a parte Brook su cui non si poteva fare affidamento per una cosa di quel genere, e temeva fosse lui il più adatto a fare qui tipi di discorsi. Sempre se ce ne fosse un reale bisogno.  
“C’è qualcuno qui intorno?” chiese.  
“No, ma sull’isola c’è una presenza interessante.”  
“Oh?”  
L’archeologa fece un semplice cenno affermativo.  
“C’è da preoccuparsi?”  
“Credo … di no.”  
Mentire non rientrava nelle capacità possedute dal ragazzo di gomma e sarebbe bastato fare una domanda, precisa e inequivocabile, perché potessero scoprire la verità dietro gli strani comportamenti del loro Capitano. Ma loro volevano veramente sapere o preferivano rimanere nell’ignoranza?  
Robin-chan aveva espresso la convinzione che conoscere la verità era importante, ma Franky aveva ribattuto che qualsiasi cosa Cappello di paglia facesse non gli interessava in quanto aveva estrema fiducia in lui.  
Da lì era nata una discussione pacata (sia mai che si riuscisse a litigare con l’archeologa), sul da farsi; la donna aveva ribattuto che non era per mancanza di fiducia ma piuttosto un sincerarsi che tutto andava bene e che non ci fosse nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
Franky sospirò, alla fine cedette.  
Robin sorrise al capitano e si sedette con eleganza vicino al ragazzo e incominciò: “Dove sei stato, Rufy?”  
Ora, il diretto interessato non brillava certo per  sagacia, eppure non era un totale sciocco; sapeva bene di essere ad un bivio tra il distruggere completamente l’immagine ( che forse) i suoi compagni avevano di lui oppure fingere ed omettere.  
Sì, non era un bravo mentitore, anzi era una schiappa totale, lo sapeva. Tuttavia, non  stava mica mentendo ai suoi. Evitava solo di dire certi particolari tutto sommato insignificanti.  
“A scoprire l’isola, no?”  
Si era trascinato Law per tutta l’isola per vedere cosa o non cosa potesse esserci d’interessante, vedere se incontrava loschi individui da poter arruolare o da poter combattere, qualche avventura, prima di riposarsi in un luogo convenientemente appartato.  
Robin continuava a sorridere, intenerita come solo una madre poteva essere, perché Robin-chan sapeva, oh aveva capito tutto molto prima del primo dubbio sorto al Cyborg.  
“Ho avuto l’impressione che avessi un appuntamento, non è così?”  
Ad una domanda del genere tutti gli altri si voltarono in ascolto lasciando perdere le loro attuali occupazione per ascoltare la conversazione.  
Rufy ad un appuntamento? Impossibile!  
Ma anche no.  


**Five step: in caduta libera**

  
Law rimase immobile indeciso se stesse sognando o fosse sveglio alla rivelazioni che Mugiwara boy gli aveva appena fatto.  
Non poteva essere vero…no, era qualcosa di inverosimile sopra ogni dire; quel genio  gli stava dicendo, in quel momento, che la sua  ciurma, era venuta a conoscenza della loro _relazione._  
E no, non era una fottuto scherzo o qualcosa di poco conto, era una cosa _serissima:_ prefigurava esattamente, benché non fosse li di persona, la scena della confessione, dei visi prima increduli, poi sorpresi , subito dopo scandalizzati, infine iracondi  
Nulla sarebbe servito il titolo a Shichibukai, indice di estrema forza, Law sarebbe diventato un frappè.  
Ai suoi compagni non era passato per la mente che il loro capitano potesse avere una vista sessuale (particolarmente attiva peraltro), potevano non volere la morte di  colui che aveva traviato la giovane mente? Nossignore.  
Cosa importava se il moro era consenziente se non proprio colui che prendeva l’iniziativa più spesso?  E pensare che ci aveva provato a troncare, ma all’altro non era stato assolutamente bene, e gli aveva giocato uno scherzo infame.  
 “Hanno detto che gli farebbe piacere rivederti, possiamo fare una grande festa!”  
Se lo ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva incrociato alcuni di loro; era stato a Punk Hizard, in fondo era lì che quella _cosa_ era inizia, anche se in verità  tra lui e Rufy era iniziato tutto ancora prima di conoscerlo.  
Inutile nasconderlo: era da quando era diventato uno dei pirati più famosi che desiderava conoscerlo, parlargli.  Ancora tentava di trovare il vero motivo per avergli salvato la vita.  
“ _Il legame con un nemico, è pur sempre un legame_ ”  
Forse, aveva determinato male  le conseguenze.  
Il Doc sorrise alzando le spalle, accettando l’invito che l’altro capitano aveva fatto a lui, mettendo in chiaro che non aveva paura e che la cosa gli interessava in modo relativo.  
Afferrò Rufy per la vita, e avvicinò i loro visi ma non riuscì a baciarlo…  
_La verità era che Monkey di Rufy aveva fatto breccia più in là di quanto si aspettasse, e non gli era indifferente._  
 ….qualcosa di grosso e _verde_ gli aveva strappato dalle mani la preda.  
Cazzo!  
Roronoa Zoro si teneva stretto Cappello di paglia per le ascelle con intenti per niente amichevoli.  
Law afferrò l'impugnatura delle spada pronto a dare battaglia e il testa di verza era pienamente d’accordo con lui, purtroppo non lo era la donzella indifesa [Rufy] che fece subito notare il disappunto della situazione.  
“Cosa fate?” la voce squillante di Rufy sovrastò i pensieri di entrambi costringendoli a voltarsi verso di lui.  
“E cosa fai Zoro? Mettimi giù!”  
Il chirurgo della Morte sorrise vittorioso.  
***  
Mugiwara sapeva quanto fosse un azzardo,  i suo compagni erano stranamente restii a parlare di certe cose se quelle riguardavano lui.  
Non avrebbe comunque mentito, erano i nakama nei quali riponeva tutta la sua fiducia, avrebbero comunque capito.  
Quello che l’aveva presa peggio era Sanji: sbraitava qualcosa sul dover amare le donne e non  altri uomini.  
Nami, Usopp e Chopper avevano gli occhi fuori dalle orbite tanta era stata la sorpresa, Usopp aveva iniziato a sbatacchiarlo urlando qualcosa del tipo:”Esci fuori dal suo corpo!”  
Brook aveva iniziato a suonare una nuova canzone per festeggiare.  
Robin e Franky erano stati così comprensivi: li cyborg lo aveva preso da parte raccomandandogli il sesso sicuro, ma Rufy non l’aveva ascoltato più di tanto.  
Infine, Zoro non aveva detto nulla se non un “Tsk…” tanto per sottolineare che a lui non importava anche se Rufy era convito che  fosse tutto il contrario.  
Lo spadaccino era in un certo senso geloso e oltremodo protettivo, sarebbe stato quello più difficile da convincere tanto era malfidato nei confronti di chi non fosse parte della famiglia.  
“Niente smancerie davanti a me….”  
“Oh, solo questo?”  
“Nessuno ti ha chiesto di venire, puoi anche andare da un'altra parta, Mr. Roronoa.”  
Un ringhio.  
“Senti un po’, precisiamo che non mi piaci.” cominciò  
“Non mi fido e non fare strane mosse o ti affetto.”  
Come inizio, non era male: se pensava che avrebbe passato le prossime ore –o la vita- a farsi analizzare e riempire di parole dal dubbio significato, senz'altro il peggio doveva venire  
Ma a Law le sfide piacevano e se queste riguardavano Monkey D. Rufy, tanto meglio.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Senza l’aiuto e il sostegno di Reg-chan che ha fatto da beta, questa storia non avrebbe mai visto la luce. Quindi Grazie!


End file.
